Between Oz & Kansas
by Lori2279
Summary: Conversations and missives between a Rainy Day Girl and an English Bloke. Sequel to Leaving Oz.
1. Between Oz and Kansas

I just felt the need to further my story.

**Rainy Day Girl has signed on.**

_Rainy Day Girl: _**What is the matter with you?**

_English Bloke:_ **And hello to you too, Rebecca.**

_Rainy Day Girl: _**I know I told you to protect him but do you think you could've told him ****before**** he got to the altar?**

_English Bloke:_ **Couldn't be helped, luv. I was out of town visiting my mother for two weeks and when I got back I heard that Lucky was putting his head in noose ****again**** with that bird.**

_Rainy Day Girl: _**I'm afraid to ask how he is.**

_English Bloke:_** He's doing better. He's sober now. It was dicey there for a while. Lulu and I were taking turns picking him up off of Jake's floor. But then Luke and Mike gave him a talking to.**

_Rainy Day Girl: _**They ganged up on him?**

_English Bloke:_** Sort of. They reminded him that he had sons to think of-correction. He has a son to think about and he can't be spending his nights passing out at the local pub.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **Okay, I know Cameron's not biologically his but didn't Lucky adopt him?**

_English Bloke:_** Yes, but I'm talking about Jake. It turns out that Liz has played the 'let's pretend Lucky's my baby's daddy' game before.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** What? If Jake's not Lucky's son, whose is he?**

_English Bloke:_ **He's Jason Morgan's boy.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** WHAT? Did Lucky know?**

_English Bloke:_** Yes, but since Lucky's marriage and over all romantic relationship with Elizabeth is now over, Jason's taking his place as Jake's father.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** And Cameron?**

_English Bloke:_** Lucky will continue to be his father since Zander Smith, the baby's biological father, is dead. Did I mention that Elizabeth was going to pretend Ric Lansing was Cameron's father at first?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **Ric Lansing? You mean the old DA?**

_English Bloke:_** Yep. She slept with Zander and got pregnant. Then she planned to sleep with Ric, who, at the time, was her estranged husband, and let him think that he was the baby's father.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **And you know this because?**

_English Bloke:_** Well, as you said it's amazing what people who work for people will say when they think no one is listening, it is equally amazing what people will tell you when they're out and out snockered. Lucky is very talkative about what a slut his ex-wife has proven to be over the years.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** Like I said, she's a hypocrite.**

_English Bloke:_** Completely.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_ **So she is pregnant?**

_English Bloke:_** Oh yes. Prince Cassadine is going to be a father, again. Speaking of, how are you?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** I'm wonderful. Actually, I'm a bit of a medical miracle as my doctor put it.**

_English Bloke:_** How do you mean?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** It's not every day that a twin has twins.**

_English Bloke: _**Are you serious?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** From what she can tell, it looks like twin girls.**

_English Bloke:_** That's great news Bec. Congratulations. I wish I could've been there to see your face when the doctor told you.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** I nearly fell off the exam table. I don't want to take the chance of this information falling into the wrong hands so can you inform Monica in person?**

_English Bloke:_** No problem. I will track Dr. Q down and let her know. Should I ask her opinion on names?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** Tell her I already have a few in mind but I am open to suggestions.**

_English Bloke:_ **May I ask?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** I was thinking of Lorelei Rose for Nikolas' mother and Lila's passion. I never knew Lila but I love her gardens.**

_English Bloke:_** That's a nice gesture even if you don't plan on telling Nikolas about them. What's the other idea?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** I took my middle name and replaced the 'A' with an 'E' to honor you, Emily, and Edward, which makes it Ember and for some reason I've always liked the name True, so Ember True.**

_English Bloke: _**Lorelei Rose and Ember True. I like that.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** Don't forget the Sutton part. Lorelei Rose Sutton and Ember True Sutton. I know Edward might be mad that I'm not using Quartermaine but not as mad as he'd be-wait a second. If Jake is Jason's son that means Edward has another great-grandson. Any idea of how he's reacting?**

_English Bloke:_** No, but I can't imagine he'd be happy about losing another great grandson. Gotta wonder what Jason's thinking about.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** He's probably trying to figure out how he's going to raise his son without killing his son's step-father. I assume Elizabeth is marrying Nikolas.**

_English Bloke:_** I haven't heard anything yet. I'll keep you informed.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** Thanks. Tell Monica I'll call soon, okay? And if you run into Edward, tell him I got the cuttings and that I am trying my best to grow some of Lila's roses. **

_English Bloke:_** I will.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** I almost forgot. I have been adopted by a pair of dogs.**

_English Bloke:_** You've been adopted? How does that work?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** I found them in my barn about a week after I got here. They're black and tan coonhounds that I've named Boudicca and Bronx.**

_English Bloke:_** Interesting names. She was the queen of the Iceni.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** I know. ******** Since she was already queen of my barn I thought a royal name would be good for her. She's a good dog and according to Doc Carter, the local vet, she's also expecting.**

_English Bloke:_** Two pregnant females in one house? Suddenly glad I'm in Port Charles.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** Very funny. Anyway, I need to be going. Work calls my name.**

_English Bloke:_** Mine too.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** Talk to you later E.**

_English Bloke:_** Bye Becca.**

**English Bloke has signed off.**


	2. News from Kansas

To: English_bloke

**From: **rmsutton

**Subject: Dorothy to Scarecrow & Glinda**

**Cc: **mquartermaine

**Attachment:First pictures**

**Dear Scarecrow & Glinda,**

**This will have to be short and sweet because I'm 'borrowing' the nurses' station computer and I'm supposed to be resting. I am so sore it's not even funny but I'll live with it because they're here and, as proven by the pictures, they are **_**perfect**_**. I went with the names I first picked out. Ember True Sutton is on my left while Lorelai Rose is on my right. Share the picture with the wizard but make sure no flying monkeys get their hands on them. I'll write again soon.**

**Love, **

**Dorothy**


	3. Dorothy to Tin Man by way of Scarecrow

From: English_Bloke

To: LLSpencer

Subject: Fwd: Message to Lucky.

Attach: I heard and I'm sorry

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucky,

Rebecca wanted me to send you this.

Ethan

-x-x-x-

_I saw the PC Herald's headline when I checked their webpage this morning. I am so sorry Lucky. You didn't deserve what Nikolas and Liz did and continue to do to be shoved in your face like that. I am glad that you found out before it was too late to stop yourself from being snared by her again though but at the same time I'm sorry because I know how much it had to hurt you to realize that two of the people you loved most in this world betrayed you and your trust._

_But I want you to know that you will find someone else. Someone who will love you at all times and not just when it's easy or convienent for her to love you; someone who isn't always looking for greener grass. Someone who loves you the way I know you and my sister loved each other-as each other's best friends-and the way you once loved Elizabeth-as your everything. You are strong, compassionate, and brave. Any woman would be fortunate beyond belief to have you and when you find her, the only person she will ever look at as _**_her_**_ everything will be you. So promise yourself that you won't give up on finding her._

_I miss you, believe it or not._

_Rebecca_


	4. News From Oz About Flying Monkeys

To: Rainy_Day_Girl

From: English_Bloke

Subject: News from Oz….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well Dorothy, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but it happened. Those flying monkeys out on Spoon Island had themselves a baby boy early this morning. As I hear it they're naming the young one Steven Gray Cassadine for Elizabeth's grandfather and Nikolas' uncle and grandfather. So, now there are four boys running amok all over Wyndemere; two when my nephew visits with his father and Jake visits his father and step-mother. Did I tell you that news? After Lucky and Sam started getting interested in each other again, Jason disappeared for about a month and when he got back, he was married to his former bride, a Miss Brenda Barrett. I heard that Sonny and Jax went crazy even though they're both married to other women. But speaking of my brother, he sends his best and he hopes you're well and so do I.

I miss you.

Scarecrow


	5. From Munchkin Land to Oz

**English Bloke has signed on.**

_English Bloke: _**Happy Thanksgiving, luv.**

_Rainy Day Girl: _**Thanks Ethan. Same to you. You celebrating with Lucky and Lulu?**

_English Bloke:_ ** And my old man and Tracy at the Q mansion. They keep asking what I like on my pizza. This is the strangest town sometimes.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** I know but I miss it.**

_English Bloke:_** I hear that Monica and Edward will be conspicuously absent from today's festivities. It's strange considering Jason's planning to stop by with Jake and Brenda. Any ideas as to where they'll be?**

_Rainy Day Girl: _**Glinda and the Wizard are having dinner with me and the girls in Munchkin Land at the penthouse their family keeps. I wish you were coming, too.**

_English Bloke:_** Sorry, it'd be too suspicious if I went with them. But there's always Christmas. Maybe I could visit then.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** That'd be great. You can help me decorate the tree with the ornaments I bought which are the beginning of my new family tradition.**

_English Bloke:_ ** And what tradition is that?**

_Rainy Day Girl: _**When I was growing up my mom used to watch this soap opera and every Christmas one of the families used to put ornaments on the tree with the names of family members, past and present, and I loved it. I waited all year for that particular episode and I always said that when I grew up and had my own family I'd start that tradition with my own tree.**

_English Bloke:_** So, now you're all grown up and have your own family…**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** It is time for that tradition to begin. It took me **_**forever**_** to find a website that made them the way I wanted but I finally did. I ordered them right after the girls were born and they came in last week. I've got one for all the members of my 'family'.**

_English Bloke:_ **Do I have one then?**

_Rainy Day Girl: _** Of course you do. I'm hurt that you'd think I'd leave you out.**

_English Bloke:_** Sorry Bec. Just checking.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** Okay. I have to go because I have to get myself and the girls ready for dinner but I wanted to tell you to have a good day and, if you see her, let Holly know she's welcome for Christmas too.**

_English Bloke:_ **That's nice of you but I wouldn't even know where to start looking for her. I think she's off adventuring with Robert Scorpio. **

_Rainy Day Girl: _**Well, just know that the invitation is there and she is welcome if she can put up with Edward and Monica.**

_English Bloke:_** More like if they can put up with her. They're coming for Christmas too?**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** Yes. I invited them this morning when I heard them making half-hearted plans for Christmas decorating. I get the feeling that spending the holidays in that house isn't easy for them since Lila and Emily died. Besides, the roses are doing nicely and I want Edward to see them. I also want to hear him admit that while my house isn't on the same scale as the Q mansion it's a hell of a lot better than if they were being raised in Wyndemere.**

_English Bloke:_ ** Speaking of the flying monkeys, I hear that Nikolas is losing interest in Elizabeth.**

_Rainy Day Girl: _**Well, that was quick. What happened? Did someone looking like Spencer's mother wander by and distract him?**

_English Bloke:_** That was a bit catty for someone who claims not to be jealous.**

_Rainy Day Girl:_** I never claimed to be anything but what I am. Well, at least not lately.**

_English Bloke:_ ** True, but you haven't shown a lot of interest in Prince Cassa-whine and his latest lady of the castle so I thought maybe you weren't interested in him anymore.**

_Rainy Day Girl: _**I'll always wonder about him Ethan. He's my girl's father but do I want a life with him like I did once? No. He's welcome to anyone he wants just not me.**

_English Bloke:_ ** That's good to hear. I better go. I think Lulu's here to get me.**

_Rainy Day Girl: _**Happy Thanksgiving Ethan. See you soon.**

_English Bloke:_ **Bye.**

**Rainy Day Girl has signed off.**


	6. News From Em City

"Hello?"

"_Happy Valentine's Day."_

"Ethan," Rebecca smiled. "Hi. I was just thinking about you."

"_Good thoughts I hope."_

"Always," Rebecca looked out the window. The sun was just setting. "So, where are you?"

"_Atlantic City," he said._

"Doesn't Luke need you to work tonight?"

"_Well, I'm sure he'd kick up a fuss if he weren't here as well."_

"What?"

"_We're witnessing a wedding tonight."_

"Who's getting married?"

"_My brother and Sam are tying the knot tonight."_

"Are you kidding me?"

"_Nope,"_ Ethan said. _"Sam, Lulu, and Maxie are downstairs picking out a dress and I'm about to go meet Lucky and Luke to pick out some suits. I just wanted to give you a heads up so you wouldn't be reading it along with everyone else when it hits the Herald."_

"Thanks. So, where's Sam's family when all of this is happening?"

"_On Nikolas' side,"_ Ethan grumbled.

"Are you serious? Alexis isn't going to see her daughter get married because Sam chose Lucky's side in the great Spencer/Cassa-whine war?"

"_You got it."_

"Unbelievable. My mother would kill to be able to have been there when Emily got married even if it was just as another guest and Alexis is voluntarily giving it up to what? Curry favor with the head of the family?"

"_Pretty much," _Ethan said.

"Stupid," Rebecca mumbled.

"_Pretty much,"_ Ethan repeated, making Rebecca smile. _"Look, I should get going. I just wanted to pass on the news."_

"Thank you. Do me a favor? When you and Lucky are alone, tell him I wish him all the happiness in the world. Sam's a good woman. They'll have a good life."

"_I will,"_ Ethan agreed. _"Bye."_

"Bye."

Rebecca smiled as she hung up the phone. Lucky was finally going to be happy and it wasn't with Elizabeth.

She looked around the room and her eyes fell on her laptop. It was about 3am in Paris so calling was out of the question but what harm could emailing do?

She sat down and fired up the machine before she opened her email. She hit compose and started to type. She just hoped her Portuguese was up to snuff. She and her sister had been practicing languages on each other since about a month after they regained consciousness. Right now, Rebecca was practicing her Portuguese and Emily, or Lee, as Rebecca had taken to calling her, was practicing her Greek.

Caro Lee,

Boa notícia do *Oz*, *Emerald bom City* realmente. There' casamento do S.A. que ocorre hoje à noite. Está indo finalmente estar feliz porque encontrou uma menina que o ame ambos como seu melhor amigo e seu tudo. Mas, não é Elizabeth. Acredite por favor que eu sou pesaroso porque tanto quanto eu a desprezo mim sabe que é quanto você a amou uma vez e porque eu te amo mim é pesaroso que não está indo elaborar para eles.

Amor a todos,

Reb

=x=x=x=x=x=

Translation:

Dear Lee,

Good news from Oz, well Emerald City really. There's a wedding taking place tonight. He is finally going to be happy because he found a girl who loves him both as her best friend and her everything. But, it is not Elizabeth. Please believe that I am sorry because as much as I despise her I know that is how much you once loved her and because I love you I am sorry that it is not going to work out for them.

Love to everyone,

Reb


End file.
